


In God's House

by KebinMoon



Series: The Groom [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M, So much angst, Wedding, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebinMoon/pseuds/KebinMoon
Summary: Kevin and Jacob are to be wed, but Jacob's parents don't agree with the marriage. On Jacob's way back to the church after an argument with them Jacob gets distracted. In the blink of an eye Kevin's whole world changes.





	In God's House

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so yes this is very very sad, but before you hate me I would like to say that I couldn't get the idea out of my head and I needed to write it. Well I hope you uhh, don't hate me by the end of this. Enjoy?

Getting ready for what would be the happiest day of his life, Kevin is ecstatic, or somewhere beyond it. Marrying his high school sweetheart is everything he has ever hoped for, and him and Jacob had planned out the day perfectly. Jacob being the organizer of the two had a plan b, c and d for every situation and even an e and f for some, and Kevin being the artsy one had coordinated all the colors and flowers, and a chef also got to decide on the menu. The two were the perfect team, they had agreed on everything, well except for the song for their first dance. That had given them some trouble, when Kevin wanted to joke around and make it push it by salt-n-pepa. Jacob was mortified at the suggestion, though maybe he had laughed on the inside, he himself voted for Thinking Out Loud, to which Kevin responded “I’d rather choke on a mozzarella stick than dance to that basic song with the love of my life”. The day had finally arrived and luckily they had managed to come up with a song they both thought suitable, I.L.Y by The Rose.

Currently Kevin was in the room on the opposite side of the building to Jacob’s own, the older was a bit of a stickler for tradition which had made Kevin groan aloud at the idea of being separated for so long. At this moment he understood why they were made to spend time apart, he was jittery with nerves but so excited to see his soon to be husband. Kevin could not control anything, his leg was bouncing, his words and thoughts were all over the place as his best man, Sunwoo, tried everything to calm him.

“Bro, it’ll all work out, breathe for goodness sakes!” Sunwoo demanded of Kevin.

“I can’t Sun, I’m just so, he’s just so-AHHH! Jacob is just the most perfect human and I can’t believe he wants to marry me, of all people me! I can’t handle it- it’s just…” he takes a few deep breaths after Sunwoo grabs at his flailing arms, “It’s a miracle we even got to this point,” he thinks back to how unaccepting Jacob’s family was of their relationship. The Bae family was very religious but even before that they hadn’t liked Kevin from the moment he had announced he was gay to all of Jacob’s birthday party of people.

In all fairness to Kevin revealing it on Jacob’s birthday, the boys had been in an intense game of truth or dare and he was dared to reveal his deepest secret or else he would have to skinny dip in the cold pool, and everyone knew his fear of water. That night his fear of the possible judgement of his friends was less than his fear of that freezing, black abyss. So he stood before his friends and Jacob’s family that night admitting his deepest secret to the crowd of them. Jacob and the rest of their friends had all responded positively but Jacob’s family had instantly grabbed Kevin’s- still packed- things and told him to go home. So, at nine at night after not letting the thirteen year old call his parents for a ride, Kevin had walked the whole two miles home in the dark. From that day forward Kevin was only allowed over when other people were around but nonetheless the two fell in love come their sophomore year of high school and Jacob rebelled against his parents and let himself fall for once into happiness and a warm embrace.

Now Jacob’s parents hadn’t completely cared that Kevin was gay, them kicking him out that night had been an overdramatic response born of their shock at the revelation. However, Mr. and Mrs. Bae loved their two boys more than anything and had a plan carved out from the beginning for the two of them, and one of their sons becoming gay because of his friend was not one of those plans. When they found out the two were together it had been a whole scene, they had chased Jacob down at school in front of a whole assembly of people and had shamed him publicly for choosing such a life for himself. Jacob tried not to hate them for it, but he did, he absolutely despised them for the way they saw him just because he was his own person and not them. They thought Kevin had planted all these ideas in his head, that he had some sort of Stockholm Syndrome over him to be gay, though that was the furthest from the truth, Jacob had fallen for the younger boy long before Kevin even knew he was gay. The two were great friends growing up, though Sangyeon was Jacob’s best friend, the two were best friends and soulmates.

College had been a reprieve for them, finally escaping from the wrath of Jacob’s family, mostly his parents, his brother had chilled out about the idea as time went on and he realized it wasn’t his place to care. He loved Jacob no matter what he decided for himself. Jacob’s parents never really came along which had forced Jacob’s side of the church to be mostly filled by friends and the few family members left talking to him. Kevin had decided a few months ago they should get married, they had toyed with the idea of it since their first year of college but now it was real and Kevin couldn’t handle it.

“I get it, I do. We’ve all seen what you two have had to go through, but today you get to call Jacob yours and only yours forever. All legally binding and shit, and maybe someday those two will come around for their own sake,” Sunwoo told him.

“I’m just so excited to see him, I know it was only last night but I miss him so much. I can’t wait to wake up next to him every single day, not like I didn’t before, but wake up to him as my husband. My beautiful, perfect husband,” Kevin sighed dreamily, imagining lazy mornings and eventually a little kid that looked a whole lot like Jacob running around them.

“We get it, you’re in love, bleh,” Sunwoo jokes with him, “alright, I think it’s time bud,” he looks up from his watch right as Kevin’s alarm goes off.

“I can’t wait! Let’s hope everything goes smoothly,” Kevin cheers as they walk out the door and into the room where everyone is sat, the two greet people as they walk in and make their way up the aisle.

Kevin walks up to the altar and stands there as the room is called to attention, it is almost time for the love of his life to walk through the doors, and he could not be more excited. He feels Sunwoo grip at his hand from behind his back as the music starts up. In walks Jacob’s groomsmen in a perfect line, but after that no one else. Not Sangyeon, Jacob’s best man, and neither Jacob himself. Had Jacob decided he couldn’t get married? No, that’s impossible, Kevin tells himself. Jacob had mentioned having to run home to grab his bowtie, maybe he was just running late.

“It’s quite the trip all the way back to our house from here, if only he had remembered his bowtie yesterday,” Kevin jokes after the music stops and everyone is still looking around confused.

“He should be back any moment,” Haknyeon- one of the groomsmen from Jacob’s side- pipes up.

Suddenly Sangyeon comes bursting through the doors hurriedly, running straight for Kevin. The crowd gathered in the pews all gasp in surprise as they watch him run. Kevin instantly notices he looks upset, the look in his eyes both wild with anger and on the verge of tears. By the time he makes it all the way Kevin, Sunwoo, and Jacob’s groomsmen have all gathered around.

“Kevin…” Sangyeon trails off panting and letting tears now flow.

“What is it?” Kevin demands worriedly,  _ please not Jacob _ going through his mind in a mantra.

“There’s been an accident-” at the mention of the word accident Kevin is sprinting off through the doors of the church and out into the shining sun. He hears the booming crash of the waves to his left, but his eyes are drawn straight ahead, about a ½ mile or so down the beach a large fire is surrounding a car crash just off the road, a blue car lay there.  _ Jacob’s blue car _ . Kevin takes off again, going as fast as he can, running to try to save the love of his life, at the same time he thinks he hears sirens also approaching but everything is blurry in his mind. He hears a mix of his pounding heart and crashing waves and sirens, but the noises are swirling together, and the beat of his heart blocks out the other two in volume. His hands and feet fall numb as he gets closer, suddenly there’s an ambulance and firetruck surrounding the vehicle. The paramedics are approaching the door, as Kevin draws to a close near the car. He sees a flash of Jacob’s black hair as the paramedics reach into the vehicle, Kevin’s feet finally give out beneath him and he drops to the ground, his senses now fully aware as he hears his friends approach from behind. He watches as they pull Jacob’s burned, lifeless body from the car, his once beautiful face covered in splatters of blood and his arms with gashs and burns covering them. Kevin lets out a blood curdling screech as Sunwoo and Sangyeon finally reach him and wrap him into their arms.

Then all too quick Kevin is yanking away from them and back on his feet sprinting, he doesn’t know where he's going but he’s going. He can barely feel his legs anymore, like jelly beneath his weight, wanting to give out so bad, but the blood pumping endlessly urging them onward. His lungs burn through screams and heavy oxygen as he makes his way down the beach towards the cliffs. He can hear Sangyeon running after him, the other man sobbing as well, choking on air as he calls to Kevin to stop. Kevin finally makes it to where the cliffs are and he pauses on the edge, looking out at the endless ocean stretching before him. It makes him shiver in fear yet he doesn’t back away, how can he be afraid of anything anymore when his worst fear has come true. His beautiful boyfriend, best friend, soulmate is  _ dead _ . On their wedding day.

He looks down to the jagged rocks and waves of ocean below him. How easy. How easy it would be to jump. That is all he can think as he remembers the last time he had seen Jacob, yesterday, how they had said I love you, how they had kissed so passionately. No more. No more could he hear Jacob’s I love you’s and his angelic laugh, no more would Jacob be there in the morning with him, in their bed. It would be so easy, just fall forward and leave the life that was pushing him out. As if the universe could hear his thoughts a strong gust of wind blew at his back and he stumbled closer and began to fall.

Only he didn’t fall, just as he was letting himself be taken, by the wind, by his thoughts, letting his life go. Sangyeon had finally gotten to him and grabbed him, holding him close this time.

“I’m here Kev, I’m here. I know this hurts, it hurts like hell for me too. But I’m here, and I always will be,” Sangyeon whispers into his ear. Kevin lets himself melt into the older’s arms, sobbing loudly and screaming into the space before them. Jacob is dead, how can he possibly keep going? He feels maybe human with Sangyeon’s arms wrapping around him, but the deep hollow pain all throughout his chest is still repeatedly ripping him apart.

As Jacob gets ready for his wedding, he notices his phone blowing up, he glances to see it’s all his parents. He rolls his eyes at them, they do not approve of him marrying Kevin and he knows, but he doesn’t care anymore. Kevin is the love of his life. Jacob is meant to marry the younger, he can feel it. The way being a team always came so natural to the two of them, their relationship, while it had its bad moments was utterly perfect. They both loved each other more than anything and they fit so well together.  _ Our sex is pretty amazing too, _ Jacob laughs in his head. Nerves are beginning to get to him as he dons his suit for the big day. He had insisted that they be separated until the ceremony began, he knew it was probably killing Kevin not to see him, it was killing him too, but he knew that when they saw each other it would be the best. The suspension and anticipation, tears would probably flow, from both of them, and they would blush at how handsome the other looked. It would be the perfect wedding Jacob decided, nothing could ruin this day.

“Sangyeon have you seen my bowtie?” Jacob asks the other male who was across the room with the rest of Jacob’s groomsmen.

“No I haven’t, did you leave it at home?” Sangyeon asked him.

“Oh shit, I must have, here tell Kevin I have to run home and get it but I’ll be here soon,” Jacob tells Sangyeon as he reaches for his keys.

“No wait, let me go get it,” Sangyeon offers, “I’m not the groom after all,” he jokes.

“It’s alright Sang, I’ll be quick, wait for me outside the church after you tell Kev,” Jacob says rushing out the doors and towards his car. A blue toyota camry, it was a little old but the car did him well enough, besides it was the first thing Kevin and him had bought together.

“Okay, be quick and be safe Cob, we love you, Kevin loves you,” Sangyeon calls after him as he leaves through the doors and exits the church.

Jacob makes his way to his car and climbs in, he starts up the engine and begins on his way. It takes him only about ten minutes to get back to their shared house, he runs inside not caring that he leaves the door ajar as he does. When he walks into the room his bowtie is there on the bed exactly where he had put it with the rest of his suit this morning. Jacob grabs it and walks quickly back through the house only to stall as he sees people in the living room.  _ His parents _ . He inwardly groans as he takes in their serious faces, staring straight through him as they had always done.

“Son, we have come to stop you from making this mistake,” his mother begins, but Jacob has had enough of their disapproval.

“No. You will not stop me, this is not a mistake and you cannot convince me that it is. I love Kevin, even if it Kevin wasn’t the one for me I still could never marry a girl, I’m gay mom. I am not what you want me to be and I never can be. Kevin is it for me, he makes me happy beyond belief and I want him in my life forever. This isn’t your decision and if you are really that unhappy with it then you can leave my life if you so choose,” Jacob finishes in a huff.

“Baby please, we love you, we do not want you out of our lives. We just want you to rethink this, Kevin is not the right one for you, my friend has this lovely daughter-” Jacob cuts his mother off.

“ENOUGH! Just because you two cannot see past your beliefs and understand your son wants happiness over a lie doesn’t make me the person in the wrong. Kevin is the best in the whole world, he is my soulmate, the love of my life, and I will marry him today. Despite what you think of me and him because of it,” Jacob shouts, hoping they finally hear him.

“I have never been so disappointed in you son,” Jacob’s dad says as the two of them stand and exit the house. Jacob ignores them and continues on his way out of his house and climbs in his car as they pull out.

He makes his way quickly through town to get back to the church, blaring his music to block out all of the nasty thoughts invading his mind. His parents yelling, his parents trying to set him up, his parents no longer wanting him. Despite his best efforts he cannot block out all the swirling thoughts these bring, and the tears that come with. He hadn’t thought he would cry, but I guess that’s what happens when you lose your parents, no matter how you lose them. He tries to blink away the flurry of tears but they continually cloud his vision. He comes to a stop at a red light and attempts to wipe them away, the church is in view now, not too far away. The light turns green and Jacob steps on the gas, he doesn’t notice the car barreling towards him, or the horns honking to get him to stop.

He gasps as he feels a huge crash to the side of his car, suddenly his head is whipping forward knocking against the steering wheel and he groans as his consciousness begins to fade. Jacob can feel burning across his leg, something has gashed it open, and as his eyes close softly he feels a burning hot heat surround him. His eyes blink slightly and he sees flames building up around him, the loud sirens of the cars blare into his ringing ears. Jacob feels his heart begin to slow, his hands, now at his sides, clench into fists as tightly as he can get them as the flames lick at his skin. Not today, he was supposed to marry Kevin. Today was the happiest day of his life. He drifts off letting himself be taken by the heat and the pain until nothing is felt. Kevin’s screams fall upon dead ears as he finds Jacob gone.

All they had wanted was a happy day, the day they would marry, overwhelmed by love. Now torn apart as Jacob’s torn body is lifted into a bag and placed in the back of the ambulance to be taken to the morgue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, AND AGAIN IM SO SORRY THIS WAS SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE, anyway if you'd like to yell at me you are welcome to yell at me on twitter @keb_moontrash


End file.
